Anata to Ireba
by Kairi21
Summary: They say the most sincere and true form of friendship often is formed between the most opposite at heart. When a lonely Assassin crosses paths with a cheerful Priestess will one of these friendships bloom?


Author's Notes: Now, don't go jumping to conclusions. I still intend on finishing both my ToF fic and the Ragna Rockers series. I just hit a roadblock in both so I decided on trying out one-shots. This one's still connected to Ragnarok though (My, what obsessions could do). I humbly ask for any comments to improve my writing skills. Now, I do NOT own Ragnarok, the peepz at Gravity and it's respective creator do. Oh, and one more thing. I do not own the song either. It's Anata to Ireba from CCS. There, on with the story…

Anata to Ireba

(When I'm with you)

Killie's POV-

/Why/ I thought I stopped thinking of stuff like this months ago… it seems, I was wrong. I know she told me to be happy just like her. Doesn't she realize I'm not like her? I can't ever be as happy as she is… not even if I tried.

"1Sugoi! Killie-chan you're amazing! I wish I was as good as you…"

Her voice echoed in my mind. I would never forget those words, not because of pride mind you, but because of the irony in it all. She always seemed so impressed with the trivial feats I accomplished but was always too… oblivious. She was always too oblivious to the fact that she was tons of times better than me, maybe not in terms of physical strength or mental ability but she was better all the same. She could even be so dense at times and I mean **really** dense. Too dense to notice how one she saw superior to her, envied her so much.

/She's the kind of person who attracts friends the way a garbage can would attract flies…/ not a very good comparison, I know, but the metaphor served it's purpose well to emphasize just the way I viewed her./ And of all the people to leech on to, she chose me… Satsujin Killie, a well known assassin… a murderer./

Even Ryo-san and Scarlet-kun kept their distance. Acting indifferent to my presence as if expecting me to backstab them at any time. Not that I would have hesitated too but what would Jen say? She was my first and probably only true friend counting Ryo and Scarlet out. They probably tolerated putting up with a brat like me for the sake of that priestess.

/Why me? Has the 2old man up there finally found a way to make me pay for all the crimes I've committed? For all the lives I've taken/

He gave me Jen, my punishment personified into this naïve little girl. She may be 16 but the way she acts… it's as if she were still that little acolyte I bumped into 6 years ago. Contrary to what I have said, she's nothing close to anything that ever inflicted pain upon me (and there were a lot of those things but I'm not mentioning any). My paradise… my very own taste of heaven knowing I'll never be able to get there should I pass away. She's anything and everything I've ever wanted or ever will. Life just wouldn't be the same without her, she knows that much at least.

Jen singing-

Kaze no naka kame o nabikase

Kakete yuku hane no arukutsu de

She's got this power over me that whatever she does, she looks cute. When she sings, I just want to sing with her, no matter how hoarse my voice would get…

Both singing-

Futari nara itsumo no machi mo

Atarashii kao o miseru

Jen-

Kujike sou na toki ha watashi ga iru no yo

Subu ni tonde ikeru kara itsu date

It's like I can do absolutely anything when I'm with her be they physically impossible or mentally unachievable. I even went up against my own 3'nee-sama fearlessly and actually beat her in battle. If only she knew how special she is to me…

Both-

Don't you make me happy?

Itsu demo special to you tanoshii koto

Don't you have a good time?

Genki ni nareruwa

Soba ni iru dake de ooh ooh

Jen's POV-

/She's doing it again/ What's wrong Killie-chan? Is my singing really that bad? I've tried as hard as I could but you keep pushing me away. Scarlet and Ryo told me it was useless, that my efforts were being wasted. I want to prove them wrong. They see me to be naïve, that's what they think. I regret to admit their opinions on me and who I really am contradict.

I am sweet, as all see me, and I may be dense at times I admit. I really am no match for someone like her. She's brilliant and strong. I may be a good healer but her skills and abilities far surpass mine. That is exactly why I use this clueless and innocent façade. I want her to notice me, to see that she isn't inferior, to show her that she **has** something to be happy about.

/Okay maybe also coz she looks absolutely cute when she embarrassed whenever I pull off one of my… erm… scandalous antics/ So blame me, it's the only way I could do it and actually get away with it. /gg

Perhaphs I'm the one deceiving myself. This façade has long ceased to be merely a mask. It is now who I am. I am happy coz I don't wanna be sad. It's as simple as that. I may exaggerate the true me a bit but I really have developed this happy disposition ever since I met her. Like I said, all to be noticed. I have to admit, I **love** the attention I get this way.

/I should really tell her how beautiful her voice is someday…/

Killie singing-

ORINJI no hana ga saiteru

Utsuriki na aozora mitai ni

/Well, I'm very glad I make her want to sing along with me…/

Both-

Iro iron a koto ga okotte

Watashi tachi otona ni naru

I am priestess. If my mission is to heal, then I am determined to heal this assassin's heart. She has seen too much bad that she was convinced the world is void of any true goodness. I may not know all of her past, but I'm sure it wasn't pretty. I understand how she hates her family for that and yet, I can't grasp why she has to isolate herself like this.

Killie-

Toori ame nara ba kasa ha iranai ne

Niji no kaiden no boreba aoi sora

Both-

'Cause you make me happy

Itsudemo special to me SUTEKI na koto

'Cause you have a good time

Futari de arukou

Ameagari no michi o ooh ooh

Don't you make me happy?

Itsu demo special to you tanoshii koto

Don't you have a good time?

Genki ni nareruwa

Soba ni iru dake de ooh ooh

'Cause you make me happy

Itsudemo special to me SUTEKI na koto

'Cause you have a good time

Futari de arukou

Ameagari no michi o ooh ooh

Last night, I made her promise me something. I made her promise never to leave me. She evaded the request, pretended to be asleep. I knew she was awake; her body language gave it away. She was lying too stiff.

Maybe that's what made her start this habit again. She's too skeptical. Doesn't she know I am aware of the dangers I face simply by accompanying her? I also know that I am her most obvious weakness but I never asked her to keep bailing me out of the trouble I get into. I just **want** to be with her.

Both-

Minna iwaku iku so nice, so fun

Soba ni iru dakede ooh ooh

Totemo shiawase so nice, so fun

Killie's POV-

This morning, before she started singing, Jen did something to surprise me. I never knew she felt the same way I did. I guess we envy each other not because of our strengths but because of our flaws. I need to loosen up; she needs to get more serious.

"Killie, our lives are like jigsaw puzzles…" Jen told me with that ever present smile gracing her lips.

"You fit into my puzzle perfectly; you are what I **needed** to improve the way I lived. We may have chosen different paths to follow but our roads always cross and we keep meeting each other again." I didn't understand then but she gradually began to make sense.

"As a priestess, I believe God wants us to be this way, never apart. As Inochi Jen, I believe we were destined to be together." Jen seemed so determined to make me understand and I finally did.

The reason why I always stuck with her for so long is because she was Jen. There was no need to explain it, that's just what it was.

"If life is a jigsaw puzzle, Jen, then you must know this. If someone were to ever separate us then my puzzle will forever remain incomplete, missing one piece." She looked up at me and smiled once more.

"I'm sorry I kept pushing your offers for friendship away I-" She stopped me and gave me **that **look. She already knew why.

/I'm really not sure what I did to get a **friend** like Jen. Maybe it was something I did in my past life? Yeah like I really believed in reincarnation, I guess I'll never know…/

And so, we both just sat there on that cliff. Singing **our** song, letting all our problems dissolve for the moment. I may be just a bit smarter than her but she taught me one thing that took me this long to figure out. Life may have been unfair but having friends around evened out the odds. They are there to be with you, to suffer with you. They are there to witness the happiest days of your life and be a part of that joy.

God gave me Jen to punish me for all the wrongs I have done but, as long as she's around, I will always live in bliss. I watched the sun set with her as we sat in our favorite spot in all of the Prontera forest. My sliver hair and her ebony black hair flying around in with the blowing wind.

Jen's POV

So there we were. Just sitting and watching, enjoying the comfort each others presence gave us. When she turned to me and her black eyes met my chocolate brown ones, she whispered something.

"About last night… I **promise**, I would **never leave** your side. We will always stay together maybe not only physically but also in heart and spirit…"

I gave the assassin my best and most sincere smile. I knew she would never leave me, I just had to hear her say so herself.

"Best friends?"

"4 Zutto…"

Both singing-

Every time I feel so good

Owari

Author's notes: To those who were wondering this is **NOT **a YURI fic. It's not even Shoujo ai. It's merely a fic emphasizing the strength of the bonds of friendship in it's true essence. The song was getting to me… Jen and Killie are my original characters. Please do leave something before you go… a review perhaps? Just a short comment would do. Thanx to all readers and till my next update, Ja ne.

Reference:

1 Uncanny in this case, Jen used it to praise her friend.

2 Killie is referring to God the almighty in this sentence.

3 Is a shortened version of Onee-sama which is used to refer to one's elder sister in the Japanese language.

4 In the Japanese language means forever or all the time (correct me if I'm mistaken I'm not a native speaker).


End file.
